Following surgery on an internal structure of the body, a surgeon utilizes sutures or other mechanisms to assist in healing the internal structure properly. For example, during septal surgery, a surgeon dissects a portion of the septal lining during the procedure. Once the surgery is complete, the surgeon folds back the septal lining to its original location. In order to heal properly, the surgeon applies a suture to the septal lining and septum in order for the septal lining to heal in place. Attaching a suture within an interior cavity of the patient can be difficult using current approaches, as a surgeon handles both an endoscope and tools to install the suture.